


Everyday

by PrayingandGaying



Series: Trans!HQGaybees [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blowjobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, DFAB!Hinata, Deepthroating, Domestic Fluff, Double Dinner Dates, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Slight Voyeurism, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, asexual akaashi, bros, cum in pants, semi-public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6651106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrayingandGaying/pseuds/PrayingandGaying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Kuroo goes out to quickly get preparations for double dinner date in their apartment with Bokuto and Akaashi. Kenma and Hinata have some fun with each other. And happen to get walked in on when the guests arrive.</p><p>Prequel: <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6402604">The Thing Of Nightmares</a><br/>Prequel of the Prequel: <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7284073/chapters/16539976">How It All Began</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyday

**Author's Note:**

> This is some continuation of [The Thing Of Nightmares](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6402604) you can totes go and read that before continuing but this can stand on it's own.  
> If you've read TToN then this is pretty much placed a few days after.  
> This is a big bundle of fluff with a slips of smut.

"Nn, K-Kenma" Hinata bit his lip as he gripped Kenma's dyed hair in a tight fist. Kenma grunted, taking hold of Hinata's hip with one hand, his other hand snaking down. Kenma's back pressed up against the back of the couch as Hinata and him were lying chest to chest. Kenma slipped a hand into Hinata's pants and started rubbing in a side to side motion against Hinata's clit. 

"Aah..." Hinata breathed out, his head dipping down as he shut his eyes. He could feel himself getting closer to the edge with every movement of Kenma's hand and he hadn't even started fingering yet. Hinata had just been super turned on all of a sudden. Even since the dream about his boyfriends hating him, Hinata had gotten more clingy and horny.

They had just been cuddling on the couch, waiting for Kuroo to come back home with the groceries for their double dinner date. (Triple D as Kuroo and Bokuto called it) And before they knew it, Hinata started to grind on Kenma and soon enough they were all hot and bothered. 

Kenma started to slip his fingers lower, feeling the slick covering Hinata's soft folds. Kenma never really cared about Hinata shaving, or not, since it wasn't his business. But, boy did he love touching when it was just shaven and smooth. (Who didn't?) He pushed his forefinger past the folds and was met with even more wetness, his fingers easily moved up and down along Hinata's cunt. 

"You're really wet, Shouyou." Kenma muttered, watching the ripples of movement that showed under Hinata's pants, leaving things to the imagination if one was to watch from a distance.

Hinata let out a weak whimper as he shuddered. Kenma's moved a second finger to join in and he continued to glide then up and down. Sometimes swiping his thumb over Hinata's clit and felt Hinata's body jolt against him.

Hinata could feel Kenma's dick straining in his boxers, but when he tried to relieve him at the same time Kenma just kissed hiss forehead and muttered 'You first'.  

Kenma felt like if they continued any longer he would cum just watching Hinata's body. Hinata's grip on his hair had tightened when his fingers brushed against Hinata's fluttering hole.

Hinata let out another whimper when Kenma's fingers retreated back up his cunt. 

"K-kenma. D-don't tease me." Hinata pleaded, watery eyes looking into Kenma's. Kenma let out a huff of breath, it sounded like a small laugh but Hinata didn't really pay attention. Kenma finally pushed his fingers and delved inside. Hinata was _soaked_ , his fingers easily slid in and slid back out, squelching noises easily heard. 

"Aaah" Hinata breathed, his walls clenching around Kenma's slim fingers and his hands gripped Kenma's hair again, Kenma breathing labored.

The tugging of his hair was something Kuroo had found out and the two had been using it against Kenma ever since. Even more so when he decided to grow his hair out a bit.

The feeling of Hinata's fingers gripping his hair got tighter as he pushed his fingers in faster, rubbing his fingers in a curling motion on the top most part of Hinata's cunt. 

"O-oh god..." Hinata pushed his face into Kenma's neck, lightly sucking and nipping at the male's neck. Hinata's warm breathing tickled Kenma's neck, making Kenma shudder a bit. He could feel Hinata's cunt tightening even more around his fingers. He started to rub his fingers faster and harder, Hinata moaning against his skin.He tugged on Kenma's hair again.

"I'm gun-Ah!-cu-" Hinata pushed his face even more into the crook of Kenma's neck, snuggling near the collar of Kenma's sweater. He felt himself slip off the edge. Hinata moaned behind tightly sealed lips, his cunt squeezing and twitching around Kenma's fingers as he came. 

"K-Kenma-a" Hinata hummed as his body twitched and shuddered again and again. Kenma tilted his head down and kissed Hinata's head, humming against the boy's hair. He pulled his fingers out and started to rub along Hinata's soaked slit, occasionally rubbing his clit and making him shudder again. Hinata always seemed to like a bit of over stimulation when he was fingered. Kenma noticed it the few times he had watched Hinata masturbate. 

Hinata finally pulled away from Kenma's neck, looking at Kenma with a lazy smile on his face. Kenma pressed their lips together as he pulled his hand out of Hinata's pants. Before he could reach for a tissue on the coffee table Hinata pulled Kenma's hand to his face and licked a stripe up his fingers while staring at Kenma with a glint in his eye. 

"Mm." Hinata hummed, finding the taste of himself to be interesting. He took Kenma's fingers into his mouth and started to suck on it, humming again. Kenma watched with wide eyes, the way Hinata's mouth moved along his fingers, tongue slipped between the two digits. Kenma could practically feel how that tongue would be on his dick. The way Hinata used his tongue was the devil's work, but damn it was heavenly. Kenma's dick reminded him of how hard it was as it twitched again in his boxers. 

"Ah..." Kenma breathed as Hinata continued to suck on his fingers and before he could say anything, Kenma felt his body shudder. He thought it was nothing but his dick twitched again and he came with another release of a shaky breath. He could feel warm and stickiness trickle down his dick. Kenma's body stiffened and Hinata stared at him, eyes wide and fingers still in his mouth. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever when Hinata finally pulled Kenma's fingers out of his mouth. 

"Uh...did you just-" Hinata started. 

"No." Kenma muttered quickly, shoving his face in the couch to hide his burning red face. Sure that's happened before but most of the time it was on purpose. Now Kenma knew how embarrassed Kuroo felt when they were still in high school. 

Hinata couldn't help but snicker at Kenma, trying to grab the other male's face to make Kenma look at him. "Aww come on, Kenma. Look at me, pleaaaase?" 

"No." Kenma muttered again, not moving his head even with Hinata's hands gripping the sides of his face. But he couldn't help but feel a smile tug on his lips. 

"Kenmaaa! It's okay!" Hinata reassured. "Kuroo does it all the time!" 

"I do what all the time?" 

The two looked up to see Kuroo walk into the kitchen just adjacent to the living room, he placed the grocery bags on the counter as he looked at them with a smirk. 

"Hi Kuroo." Hinata said with a smile, hands still cupping Kenma's face. Kenma nodded at the male and muttered 'Welcome Back' 

"Yeah, finally back." Kuroo said with a laugh. "So what do I do all the time?." 

"Cum in your pants" Hinata stated nonchalantly. Kuroo's eyes went wide as he stared at his two boyfriends, his face going slightly red. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it again, knowing that there was no point in arguing since it was true. 

"But that hasn't happened in a while so it's not like you still do it all the time." Hinata pointed out, flicking his forefinger out and pointed at Kuroo. 

Kuroo glared at Hinata as he frowned. "Wow, thanks baby. Feeling the love." 

Hinata just chuckled as he turned his attention back to Kenma, giving him a small smile. 

"But why were you guys talking about this anyway?" Kuroo asked, pulling groceries out of the bags. Hinata smirked as he leaned in close to Kenma and smirked. 

"'Cause Kenma here, just did a 'you'" Hinata snickered as he kissed Kenma's nose before pulling away to get up from off the couch and going into the room to change his undies. Kenma curled up on himself muttering 'no' again as his face grew more red by the second. Kuroo scoffed as he put away some plastic bags. 

"It's okay, Kitten. It's nothing to be embarrassed by." Kuroo reassured, continuing to put things away. Kenma let out a small noise of acknowledgement but still curled up like a cat on the couch, despite feeling the stickiness in his pants.

Hinata returned with a new shirt and cute boxer-briefs that hugged his ass, a little cat print on one of the cheeks. He went over to the couch with another pair of boxers in his hands, Kenma turned his head to see Hinata dipping the couch and kneeling at his curled up legs. 

"Wanna change?" Hinata asked with a small smile. Kenma looked at the boxers and nodded, he started to feel discomfort in his pants. He twisted himself so that he was on his back, opening his legs so one was pressed up against Hinata's side and the other was off the couch. 

Hinata had always liked babying Kenma, he just found Kenma to be so cute. No matter how many times Kenma would tell him that he's the cutest one. Hinata just liked caring for him, whether it would be feeding him snacks or change him out of his dirty clothes when he would fall asleep the moment he'd come home. Kuroo tried to have Hinata do that to him but Hinata always complained that Kuroo had too long of limbs for Hinata to maneuver whenever the older man was asleep.

Hinata slipped his fingers in Kenma's boxers and pulled it down. Kenma saw a small string of cum connect his dick to his boxers before it snapped. When his boxers were tossed, it revealed his dick smeared in cum, glistening and flaccid against his thigh. Kenma looked up to see Hinata eyeing his dick, his tongue poking out to lick his lips. Hinata's eyes met with Kenma's before he leaned his head down as he gripped Kenma's hips.

"We need to clean you up first, Kitten." Hinata muttered, leaning down completely with his tongue sticking out again. Hinata's eyes kept contact with Kenma's as he licked a stripe up his soft dick, lapping up the cum that ran down it. Kenma twitched, his cock still sensitive, his hips rocking up on their own accord. Hinata snickered quietly as he took the head into his mouth, all soft and cushy, he sucked lightly to get the cum at the tip.

"Haah." Kenma's breath shaky and airy as his body shivered. Hinata moved his head a bit lower to suck all of Kenma into his mouth, he always secretly loved sucking on his boyfriends dicks and have it grow in his mouth. Hinata sucked until he no longer tasted anymore cum on Kenma, but he still continued as he felt Kenma's dick growing warmer and heavier on his tongue. 

"Shouyou..." Kenma murmured, leaning his head to the side and letting out airy moans, trying to keep his hips from thrusting into Hinata's mouth. The heat of Hinata's mouth made him harder, soon his cock was up and at it again. Hinata hummed around his fully erected cock, bring a hand over to stroke the base as he sucked around the head. 

"S-shou, w-we need to hurry up. D-dinner..." 

But Shouyou was too busy working Kenma's cock, which was now leaking pre-cum into his mouth. Hinata pulled his mouth off and started leaving opened mouthed kissing along the side, his hand now working from head to base. The foreskin pulled down then back up in the steady motion. Kenma let out another moan, his hand came down to weave his fingers into Hinata's hair. 

Hinata mouthed to the base of Kenma's cock and sucked on the spot just above his balls. Kenma's secret spot that always get his legs tensing. Hinata sucked and watched Kenma's breath hitch, his legs squeezed Hinata's sides. Hinata smirked as he moved down to suck on Kenma's balls, moving his tongue along them before moving back up to his dick. 

Hinata pressed his forefinger at the tip, rubbing the small slit and felt pre-cum spill and run down Kenma's cock. Kenma suppressed a moan, his grip tightening on Hinata's hair. Hinata knew Kenma was getting closer.

He brought his mouth back to the top and engulfed Kenma again, feeling the warmth and girth of Kenma again. Hinata started to bob his head, pressing his hands to keep Kenma's hips still.

"Ah, S-shou. Y-your mouth..." Kenma brought a hand to cover his mouth as his body shivered again. 

Kuroo had been watching from the kitchen, putting the rest of the groceries away and started dinner. Kuroo had put Hinata's little orange apron before he started cutting some veggies. He was just about to put the garlic and onions in the pan when he got a text. He dumped them in the pan and watched it sizzle instantly. Kuroo put the cutting board down before he fished his phone out of his pocket. 

 **[Owl-Face 5:15 pm]** _Hey, Hey Bro! The bae and I are on our way, I know u said seven but whatever. I wanna hang and see u in a cute apron. xP  LOL <3 _

Kuroo snickered, Bokuto probably got bored waiting and forced Akaashi to just go early. He looked at Kenma and Hinata who were still fooling around, Kenma had thrown his head back with both hands on Hinata's head now. Kuroo guessed that Hinata probably swallowed around Kenma, deep throating him. He snickered again. 

 **[Sent 5:16 pm]** _Yeah bro, no problem. If you come fast enough, u'll see an adorable kitten playing with a cute little crow. Wink wink._

 **[Owl-Face 5:19 pm]** _Akaashi said he can't break the law by passin' a red light when I told him 2 step on it. (T^T)_

 **[Sent 5:19 pm]** _LOL_

Kuroo shook his head, a smile on his face, he put his phone his pocket and continued to mix the onion and garlic in his pan. The room started to fill with the smell of food but it didn't stop Hinata. He pulled his head away but quickly took Kenma in deep again, the hair at the base of Kenma's pelvis tickled his nose. Kenma's hands tightening in his hair again as he swallowed around him again. 

"S-shouyou..." Kenma whined, his cock twitching and begging for release but Hinata had told him to hold off for a little bit longer. And whenever he was close Hinata would pull off and squeeze the base, causing Kenma to squirm and whine. He squeezed Hinata's sides again, the feeling of his orgasm retreating. 

Hinata smirked as he went down again, bobbing his head again and sucking hard. Kenma bit his lower lip, he wanted to cum so bad but Hinata was being such a tease.

Still watching from the kitchen, Kuroo felt a little bad for Kenma. He knew how it felt to be under Hinata when he would deny orgasms while he'd deep throat so well. Kuroo had already put the ground beef in the pot, he broke it up with his wooden spoon and waited for them to cook through. 

Just as he turned to the kitchen table to start preparing the green beans, his phone went off again. Kuroo wiped his hands before taking his phone out, eyeing his boyfriends for a second before opening his messages. 

 **[Owl-Face 5:32 pm]** _We r on the elevator. Is the door open?_

 **[Sent 5:33 pm]** _Yeep ;3 Perfect timing, kitten and crow are close to finishing._

 **[Owl-Face 5:33 pm]** \\(*//v//*)/ 

Kuroo went over and clicked the door open before going back to the food, the meat almost done. 

"I-I want to cum, Shouyou." Kenma whispered, Hinata had gone back to take him all the way again, humming around his aching cock. "I-I need to cum..."

Hinata's eyes flickered up to Kenma, sucking as he slowly pulled his mouth off and replaced it with languid strokes with his hand. "How bad do you need to cum, baby?" Hinata teased, squeezing around Kenma's cock. 

Kenma gasped, legs tensing. "R-really bad. Video games, bad." 

Hinata's mouth made a perfect O shape. "Oooh, video game bad. That's real bad." 

Kenma nodded. "P-please, Shou-oh!" 

Hinata's hand started to rub the base a little faster and his mouth was back on Kenma's tip, tongue worked in the slit again, lapping up the pre-cum. Kenma's breath hitched, hands gripped Hinata hard as his hips bucked. 

They were too busy in their own world that they didn't hear Bokuto and Akaashi enter the apartment. Kuroo had instantly hushed them- mainly Bokuto  when they came through the door. Akaashi didn't seem to care about hearing squelching and moaning the moment he stepped into their place but Bokuto was excited. His face glimmering and making shocked faces when he could see Hinata's wild orange hair moving up and down. 

The three males tiptoed to the living room, Kuroo and Bokuto stood behind the couch. They watched Hinata deep throat Kenma, while Akaashi took a seat on the recliner. 

"I'm c-close S-shou. I'm-" Kenma babbled, fingers gripped Hinata's orange locks tighter. His breathing ragged and airy as he felt his orgasm build up to the point where it would come crashing down. Kenma bit his lip, feeling Hinata's throat squeeze around him one more time before he came with a stifled cry. 

Hinata hummed as he felt Kenma's cum coat the back of his throat, he slowly pulled off and swallowed, his face instantly scrunching up in distaste. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before sitting up and slipping Kenma's clean boxers on his boneless legs. Kenma laid on the couch, his body stiff and heavy while Hinata tried to remove Kenma's sweater. 

Kenma shook his head, shifting so that he curled up facing the back of the couch. 

Hinata raised an eyebrow. "You're not hot, Kenma?" 

Kenma shook his head again before letting his eyes closed shut, his breathing finally evened out. Hinata hummed and looked up to see Bokuto and Kuroo staring at them with wide eyes that practically sparkled. Hinata stared back at them, eye widened as well but in shock. 

"W-when did they come in?" Hinata asked, tugging his shirt a little lower to cover his underwear. Kuroo smirked while Bokuto smiled and gave Hinata a little wave. 

"Nice pre-dinner performance, short stuff." Bokuto said with a wide smile, a little wink followed after. Hinata blushed furiously, his mouth opening and closing but no sound coming out of it. 

Kuroo chuckled before walking over to the kitchen to finish up dinner. "They came in just before Kenma _came in-"_

"-Ya' mouth" Bokuto finished with a loud laugh.

"Koutarou, Kenma is trying to rest." Akaashi muttered behind his phone. Hinata whipped his head around to see Akaashi had been there the whole time too, engrossed in his phone to really care about what Kenma and Hinata had done. 

"H-hi Akaashi-san." Hinata muttered, bowing his head slightly. "S-sorry you had to walk in to see that. Hope you don't feel uncomfortable." 

Akaashi flicked his eyes up to look at Hinata, his eyes warming up as he smiled. "It's fine. Bokuto warned me beforehand, so I was prepared. Plus it doesn't affect me as much, well since-" Then Akaashi smirked slightly. "It's nothing I haven't seen before." 

Hinata flushed, biting his lip and nodding. _Akaashi-san is so cool,_ Hinata thought. 

"Alright guys! Dinner is almost served. Just gather around the table." Kuroo announced, mixing the vegetables and meat he had in the small broth. Hinata nodded while Bokuto and Akaashi got up and sat at the dining table. 

Hinata moved into the kitchen, he moved around Kuroo and opened the dishwasher to find that it was empty. "Did you put all the plates back up in the cabinet _again_ , Kuroo?" Hinata asked with a pinch of anger in his voice. 

Kuroo turned to see the empty dishwasher. "Ack! Sorry, babe. I forgot." 

Hinata sighed, waving a hand as he closed the dishwasher and planted his palms on the counter.

"Need help, Hinata?" Bokuto asked as he pushed his seat out, ready to get up. But before he could do anything, Hinata pushed himself up with a little grunt and climbed up on the counter.

"It's okay. I got it, I do this all the time." He opened the cabinet and grabbed a few plates as well as a few rice bowls. Bokuto sat back down, a small smile on his face. 

"Ro, take these." Hinata muttered. Kuroo set the wooden spoon down to grab the plates and rice bowls, he placed a plate and rice bowl in front of everyone's seat and went to the drawer to get utensils. Hinata grabbed cups as well, placing them down on the counter before he slowly hopped back down onto the floor. 

"Shouyou." Kenma groaned from the couch.

"What do you need, Kenma?" Hinata asked, turning around to see Kenma's form sitting up on the couch, rubbing his eyes. 

"Can you get my apple pie coffee down?" 

Hinata had a slightly frown on his face as he turned back to look at the cabinets. "Man, I just got down too." 

Bokuto stood up this time,walking over to help. "Let me get it then." 

"Oh okay. Thanks Bokuto-san." 

Hinata pointed to the cabinet that held Kenma's coffee, he took it down with ease and placed it on the counter. He took the cups that Hinata had brought down and set them next to each plate. 

"Alright, now dinner is served." Kuroo said proudly. He grabbed the big bowl he had set out and poured the contents of the pan inside it. He pulled open a drawer, to his left, to get a big spoon and stuck it into the bowl before making his way over to the dinner table and placing it in the middle. 

Hinata had placed rice in each bowl and filling cups with water before going over to the body still on the couch. "Kenma, come on. We're going to eat now." 

Kenma grunted out an agreement before reaching his hands out in a silent signal for help. Hinata let out a chuckle and gripped Kenma's hands in his. He loved when Kenma was all sleepy and needy, if it didn't get annoying after a while, Hinata would want it all the time. If that made any sense. 

"Alright, ya lazy cat." Hinata walked backwards, dragging Kenma along and sat him down in the seat next to him. Kuroo rounded the table, placing chopsticks next to each plate. 

Bokuto tapped Kuroo's ass as the taller man walked by. "Bro, you always look amazing in an apron." 

Kuroo smirked at him, and pulled the apron off so that he could sit down at the table as well. "I know right. Make my arms look bigger." 

Once everyone was settled in there was a loud chorus of 'Thanks for the meal!' before they all started to dig in. 

Hinata took a mouthful of the freshly served food, followed by a mouthful of rice. He let out a muffled hum, his face full of bliss. Kuroo always made the best food, Hinata knew that Kuroo would stuff him and make him into a cute plump baby crow, soon enough.  "Uroo, ish ih hoo goo" 

Kenma made a face, scrunching his nose. "Don't talk with your mouth open, Shouyou." 

Hinata turned to look at Kenma with wide eyes, forgetting that Kenma found that habit a little gross ever since Hinata had spat some rice in his face when he was once talking with his mouth full.

"Mm swoy" 

Hinata's eyes widened even more, he realized he just did it again. He turned away from Kenma, chewing quickly before swallowing. "Double Sorry." 

Bokuto and Kuroo chuckled at the interaction, before Kuroo looked at Hinata with a small smile on his face.

"Only the best food for the best people, babe." Kuroo said with a wink, popping some food into his mouth. Bokuto looked at Kuroo, his face glimmering with happiness.

"Aww bro! I'm the best" A big smile on his face. 

"Bro, you're better than the best." Kuroo said with strong endearment. 

Akaashi rolled his eyes, chewing slowly as he watched the two idiots. "It is really good though, Kuroo." 

Kuroo turned to smirk at Akaashi. "It's because Bokuto can't cook, right?" 

With a gaped mouth Bokuto looked like he deflated and shocked at the same time. 

"What!? You just said I'm better than the best..."

Kuroo snickered. "I never said you were better in cooking." 

Akaashi tried to stifle a laugh. "I guess that's kinda true, Kuroo-san." 

Bokuto deflated even more, making a small noise of pain. "Not you too, Akaashi..." 

Hinata perked up, chewing quickly again before speaking. "I liked your beef stew that one time."

Bokuto sat up straight in a split second. "Really? Really, Hinata? Was it that good?"

Hinata nodded rapidly, while stuffing hid mouth with food again. "I waaa shoo goo, ooo"

"Shouyou." Kenma said in a stern voice. 

"Swwy." 

Bokuto let out a loud laugh, puffing out his chest. "Of course it was. I'm too awesome. And the best." 

"Mmhm!" Hinata nodded his head in agreement again. They all started laughing, nothing made everyone have a good laugh like Bokuto and his antics.

Hinata looked around the table at the people he loved and the people he cared about. For a moment Hinata felt like time stopped around him. He found it so weird that he thought about leaving the two losers he called boyfriends. He knew that if he did leave, he would be missing out.

Hinata smiled down at his food, he'd be missing Kuroo's amazing cooking. He looked to the side to see Kenma chewing on his food like a tiny cat. He would be missing out on Kenma and taking care of the cat in a human body. He looked back up around the table, to the chattering of Kuroo and Bokuto, as well as the cool air around Akaashi as he spoke with Kenma. He would be missing the friends he had made with them by his side.

He could feel a prickle in his eyes, tears forming. With the back of his hand, he quickly wiped them away before anyone could notice. Hinata knew he made the right choice to stay because he knew he loved them all and he wanted to have moments of happiness with them everyday. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you sooo much for reading!! You can hit me up on my [Tumblr](http://praythegayway.com/tumblr.com/) (NSFW Warning tho)


End file.
